Shooting Star
by DarkDoll02
Summary: Just my take on what happens just before and just after Jasper and Alice meet. Told from Alice's point of view


The Shooting Star

**A/N **_This is my first one shot so I don't know how it's gonna turn out. It's how I imagined the events leading up to and just after Jasper and Alice's meeting. I don't own Twilight, or 'you've brought a new kind of love to me' or 'hot club' I just use them to make things interesting. So enjoy! :D_

Alice's P.O.V November 15th 1939

I was getting frustrated with my visions; they were telling me things but those things were definitely not clear things. I would meet the blonde angel who I would someday marry and spend the rest of my existence with...he just didn't know it yet. You see, I get visions of what is going to happen, I have ever since I can remember which isn't very much. For some reason I have no memories; I simply woke up one afternoon and here I was, all alone with nothing but blackness. Now I lived on my own, well actually on my own with one other girl in my small apartment feeding from animals at night time. I go out in the night to the woods and take down a few deer; I generally go once a week or so just to be safe.

Should I wear my soft yellow dress today or not? Hmmm, it IS what I've seen myself wearing when I meet my Jasper so maybe if I DO wear it, then my vision will come true today. Yes, I will definitely wear my yellow dress today. I slipped it delicately out of the top dresser drawer and let the soft material fall over my fingers. I only owned 3 dresses and I NEVER wore this one dress, I bought it for my vision and therefore refused to wear it. I pulled it over my tiny frame and examined my figure in the mirror; the dress was full length and fit my slim figure perfectly, it gave me curves in all the right places yet kept me appropriate for a first meeting with my love. The soft yellow color of the dress complimented my pale skin and onyx hair. I examined the onyx spikes that were my hair, they weren't all that bad but they might make me look just a bit less feminine. I huffed at my unfortunate hair and opened my jewellery box and pulled out my beautiful necklace; the light sparkled off of it just like it did my skin.

"Alice you better hurry up! I have a date tonight and I will NOT have you make me late for it!" My roommate Anna Marie yelled into. I clasped my bead necklace around my slender neck and when I felt satisfied or semi satisfied I opened the bathroom door and went back into my bedroom. I opened my dresser drawer and pulled my coat out; it was black and went with anything. Not that I would actually need my coat but the clueless humans would need to see that I had it. I slipped into my coat and fastened the buttons on it before pulling on my good boots and grabbing my set of keys.

"Anna Marie, I'm going to the dinner again!" I yelled in the general direction of the bathroom. Not that my crazy roommate cared whether I lived or died but I thought I would just let her know. I opened the apartment door and turned left towards the elevator. I pressed the little red button just outside the elevator and waited for it to arrive. I could barely hold in my excitement, I might finally meet my Jasper today. No need to get your hopes up Alice, that vision may not come true until next month or next year...the thing is I don't know if I can wait that long for him.

The ding of the elevator opening yanked me from my thoughts; the elevator opened and it was crowded with woman and their kids going down to the lobby. I squeezed between a woman and a 17 year old boy; truth was it wasn't very hard but I had to hold my breathe...I couldn't stand their scent. The boy had cropped dark hair and brown eyes; he smiled at me and held out his hand, which was difficult to do in this small space. "I'm William Johnson and I'm 17, what's your name?" He asked. His voice was kind and he seemed like a generally good person. I put my hand in his; he flinched back a bit from the cold but that didn't bother me. "I am Alice Cullen and I too am 17." I smiled back at him. I'd used the name Cullen; it was a dream of mine that was going to come true except...I just wasn't actually sure when. I'd seen a beautiful family that lives off the blood of animals and lived amongst humans; it inspired me to eat like I did until I met them. I seen me and Jasper there together, they would accept us and we would be a close knit family. _Family_ something I had no memory or concept of; I wanted this family bad. I wanted my lover bad and my family but I couldn't get to point B unless I first hit point A; a catch 22 indeed. "If you don't mind my asking Miss, where is you are headed to?" William asked me kindly. I quickly checked my visions and found that this wasn't a good idea. If I went with William he would bring me to an alley and sexually assault me and he would get away with it. I didn't need that now; even though I could snap his neck I knew I wouldn't at this point in my life. I had worked so hard to be good so if William tried to 'touch' me, than he would succeed. "I'm actually not headed far, William...maybe I'll see you around." I told him quickly as the elevator dinged and signalled that it was time for me to get off. I squeezed through the people again and exited into the hallway.

People were filling the lobby; trying to book rooms or just down here reading about the war over in Europe. Everyone who couldn't afford anything stayed down there and read the free newspapers the apartment gave out to anyone that wanted them. It was about 8 or 9 pm and the sun had gone down not too long ago so the woman were starting to come home if they weren't already. I didn't work in a factory like a lot of woman was these days; I could see what woman would become in the future and the thought put a smile on my face. I however worked in a small school just north of here teaching grade 6. I loved my job as a teacher and I'm pretty sure the kids loved me too...now, like every school there's kids who don't like me or try to play tricks on me but 99% of the time it doesn't work because it's planned and my visions show me. It was the odd time however that I wouldn't be paying any attention and one of the children would successfully play a trick on me; but that was rarely.

I went through the double doors and out into the brisk November air; it was uncharacteristically cool in this region for this time of year and everyone was dressed in heavy coats and hats. I pulled my hat from my pocket and slipped it on my small head; my short spikes wouldn't protect me very well from the cold if I was human so I figure I'll need it to make them believe my charade. My hat, like my coat was black and covered my onyx hair, making my pale skin stand out even more. I pushed my small hands into my pockets as I walked down the gravel road right through town. I knew exactly how to get to the dinner; I`d seen it so many times in my visions that I could probably find my way there blindfolded. The street lights had just come on and the light cast eerie shadows in the streets, making me look even more ghostly.

It was then I seen it; Pappy's Dinner, the place where Jasper and I would finally meet. It looked fairly run down and old but I guess this would do just fine. I climbed the steps and opened the door to the dinner. The little bell on top the door rang and announced my arrival; I giggled a bit. Immediately the scent of caffeine and alcohol caught my nose as the most dominant scents. People were sitting on the bar stools; some drinking hard liquor and others sticking to just plain coffee. I decided quickly that I would get a cup of coffee to keep up appearances until Jasper got here. I climbed up on top the bar stool and hung my coat on the back; reviling my soft yellow dress. I swung my legs back and forth until a woman with short blonde pin curls came to assist me. I smiled kindly at her and folded my hands on top the counter. "What can I get ya?" She asked, pulling out a note pad full of off white paper. "Could I just get a cup of coffee please and thanks?" I asked her sweetly. She rolled her eyes at me before shoving her note pad back in her apron and going to get my coffee. I resumed swinging my legs back and forth and thinking about Jasper and I. We would have a lavish wedding with our family; but I knew that wasn't for at least another decade or so. Which didn't bother me at all; I want to spend some time with my Jazzy before we find the Cullens. My dress was pretty fashion forward, maybe a decade or even 2 forward than everyone else's clothes so I received quite a few stares from the townsfolk.

The waitress set the cup of coffee down on the counter in front of me and I barely even noticed; I was much too busy thinking about my Jazzy. In fact, I only noticed her because I heard her yelling at me. "Can I please have the money? GIVE ME THE MONEY!" I snapped my head up from my thoughts and fumbled in my coat pocket for 3 dollars in bills. I set 3 one dollar bills on the counter and wrapped my tiny hands around the brown coffee mug. The waitress rolled her eyes and me and gave me a dirty look; I think she expected me to give her a tip after all the trouble I caused her. I heard her mutter something along the lines of _stupid kids; think they own the world now_. I rolled my eyes at this woman; who was she to talk about me, I would soon have a lover and a family. She had no husband now since hers died and no family, she's all alone in the world. I inhaled the aroma of coffee; it still smelled pretty good but slightly distasteful, I put the mug to my lips to try it just a bit. It felt like drinking sewer water and I spit the coffee back into the mug in disgust. It tasted absolutely horrible to me; everyone else seemed to enjoy it so I assumed it was my taste buds and the fact that they only liked blood. I learned extremely early on in my existence that since I don't remember much; I will learn new lessons every day and I think I learned a very good one just now. Never try human food unless you feel like barfing. I giggled into the coffee mug and looked around the dinner some more.

The dance floor was cleared off and twinkly lights surrounded it; usually around 10 or so people drunk or not would hit the dance floor. I looked at my pocket watch; it was 9:30 now and I could hear the rain putter pattering against the roof of the dinner. The gentle calmness of it all settled me and relaxed my muscles a bit. The setting was the perfect replica of that of my vision and now I was getting sort of anxious; I was going to meet my blonde angel in about 20 minutes to a half an hour. I reached over and played with the bell sleeves of my dress; it reaches just past my elbow then has a thin white band then falls into a lovely bell sleeve. I looked pretty in it and it matched my jewellery but I couldn't help but be subconscious; I mean what if Jasper didn't love me like I did him? What would I do if he didn't want me; no Alice, of course he wants you, you seen it in your vision remember. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on something that WASN'T the worst case scenario. I scanned my visions for what Jasper and I would do tonight. We would stay here a few minutes and dance, then we would go back to my apartment and talk...sounds harmless enough to me.

In that moment the bell on the door jingled and I lifted my eyes to see my Jasper standing the dinner doorway. His honey blonde hair was wet to his neck from the thunderstorm and he was wearing clothing that looked semi presentable. I noticed that his eyes were a dull red and he wasn't trying to hide them from the girls that had just turned to look at the beauty that now stood in the doorway. Well, it's now or never. I hopped off the bar stool and took a deep breath as I made my way up to him. He looked even more beautiful than I could ever imagine; his hair was in messy curls on his head and his stature and build only made him all the more handsome. Just remember Alice, you can do this; I told myself over and over as I came face to face with this blonde God. His eyes were filled with confusion as he looked at me; I had no idea why but I assumed it was something to do with my bounciness. I looked up at him; he really was quite a giant compared to me, but then again who isn't? "You've kept me waiting a long time." I told him. I'd seen myself telling him this the first time we met and I knew it would work. His eyes showed even more confusion before he dipped his head; I'm sure if he had a hat, he would have tipped it to me. "Well I'm sorry ma'mn." He told me. My un-beating heart leaped from my chest and soared; his Texan accent made me melt. "Well Jasper, it looks like we have a lot to cover." I giggled. If it was even possible his eyes got EVEN more confused before a smile spread across his face. "Hold on there little lass, could you at least tell me your name?" He laughed. Oops, I completely forgot, he didn't know me from Eve. "Oh yes, I'm Alice, and I already know that you're Jasper." I giggled again; it seems I couldn't stop my giggling now...I was much too excited. I sat down with him at a booth and simply stared at him.

"You're feeling happier than I ever thought possible Miss Alice, what is it you're happy about?" He asked; he studied me like I studied him; our hearts knew something we didn't and now we couldn't be apart...every possible immediate future of mine involved him and his involved me. "I finally found you Jasper...you see I've been looking since early January." I explained to him. He stretched his big hands across the table and took my small ones in his. "You keep saying things that confuse me darlin, tell me do you have a gift of any kind?" I nodded quickly at him; I already knew that he was an empath and I thought it was pretty amazing. It explained why he could tell I was happy and excited to see him. "I can see the future." I smiled. He didn't say much after that; we just sat at the booth enjoying each other's company and memorizing each other. Our hands were still stretched across the table and holding each other. I was tracing the contours of his hands with my thumb; his hands felt soft and warm to me, but not uncomfortably warm...like a hot chocolate warm, warm and cozy feeling. It wasn't long after that; the clock on the dinner wall chimed and told us that the time was 10 o'clock. People were staring to go onto the dance floor and I couldn't help but want to join them. My eyes followed the people as they found their partners and got ready for the first dance. I sighed and turned back to my Jasper, just a bit disappointed that we couldn't dance. "Love you're disappointed, I'm assuming you want to dance?" He got out of the booth and held his hand out to me. I giggled and took his hand. We held hands tightly and found a place on the dance floor where we could dance in a bit of privacy. A record I knew was put on and the song was called 'You brought a new kind of love to me'. I put my arms around Jasper's waist and started swaying to the music. He slipped his arms around me and rested his head on top mine; our position was perfect and I couldn't be happier.

_Sweet one, fairer than the flowers,  
never will I meet one sweeter than you.  
Would you turn away or could you  
really learn to care if I ever dare  
to say "I love you"?_

I felt Jasper hug me closer and nestle his face into my hair before he started singing the words to me. "This is for you love...it's my song to you." He smiled before resuming his swaying and singing to me. His voice sounded like the most beautiful bass I've ever heard.

_If the nightingales could sing like you  
they'd sing much sweeter than they do  
for you brought a new kind of love to me_

"Jazzy, you're a beautiful singer." I whispered to him. He just snuggled me even closer to his chest and kissed the top of my hair.

_If the sandman brought me dreams of you  
I'd want to sleep my whole life through  
for you brought a new kind of love to me_

I giggled a bit "Jazzy we can't even-"But before I could finish he cut me off. "It's the meaning of the words that counts Alice...listen." He smiled again. I closed my eyes and listened closer to when Jasper sang to me.

_I know that you're the queen, and I'm the slave  
And yet you will understand  
That underneath it all  
You're a maid and I am only a man_

I would work and slave the whole day through  
If I could hurry home to you  
For you brought a new kind of love to me...

My feet felt the music even though I was sure I didn't know this dance; mine and Jasper's bodies moved with each other's in such harmony that one would believe we'd know each other for months or years rather than just 30 minutes. The slow song soon came to an end and I knew what would come next...the lindy lop which was a fast dance that I wasn't sure if Jasper knew or not. I shyly pulled away from him and stared back up into his eyes. "Um...Jazzy, can you do the lindy lop?" I asked him quietly. His eyes thought for a second before he threw his head back and erupted into loud laughter. I was partially angry and partially confused, why would my love laugh at me? I put my hands on my hips and let out an annoyed huff of air. "Jasper I don't understand what it is you find so funny." I told him. At this statement he erupted into even more laughter "Oh...Alice...you thought...I didn't...know!" He choked out between fits of laughter. I understood now; of course he knew that dance, even I knew that dance and I'd only been alive as far as I knew, for 19 years. I rolled my eyes at him and took his hands in my own as he led me into the crowd of people. I folded my hand in his and stood tall while I waited for the music to start. I could see about 3 other couples doing this one at a time; it usually required a lot of space and therefore only 4 couples could go at once. The other people in the bar were crowded around the perimeter of the dance floor and watching us in excitement.

The record was put on and I knew the song VERY well; it was pretty upbeat and easily danced to. It was called _'Hot Club'_ and I knew it was pretty fast but I had faith in us. The record started and Jasper and I started moving simply; only putting in the simple moves of swing and lindy lop together. I think we were more testing the waters to see what the other could do. About 5 seconds into the song; we figured out that we were both VERY competent in the area of dancing and that's when the real dancing started. Our twists and turns started and Jasper began spinning me in and out as fast as he could at human speed. Our moves were precise and then our moves became more complicated; we started with the tricks. He looked at me and smiled as we both manoeuvred and danced with each other. I smiled and jerked my hips in much sharper ways and made my feet move faster. I kicked my legs up and into his arms; he caught me carefully and swung me around his back and brought me back to the safety of his strong arms. I giggled and let myself back to the ground. He spun me out and we danced at arm's length for a few seconds before he jerked me back and slipped his arm under my stomach and lifted me into the air; I flipped my legs over his arm which made me look like I did a back flip and the rest of the dance was complicated foot and hip movements.

The music stopped and Jasper and I stopped dancing to revel that only him and I were dancing now. Even the couples that started with us had moved off the floor so we could have the spotlight. I smiled as Jasper pulled me against his waist and we both giggled as the crowd cheered for us. I smiled out to all the couples and did a cute little courtesy for them while Jasper bowed. He took my hand and led me off the dance floor and to our chairs. I twirled and giggled before I sat down in my seat. "Oh Jazzy, that's the most fun I've had in years!" I giggled; grabbing his hands again and bouncing up and down in my chair. He smiled at me and held tightly to my hands while I bounced up and down excitedly. "You're a very good dancer Alice." He told me with a great big smile on his face. The fact that he smiled, made me smile and now we were both in very good moods.

"How about we go back to my place and talk for a while; you know get to know each other a bit." I suggested. I didn't mean it in a disturbing way, just that I wanted to talk to him and find out more about him. "I'd like that Miss Alice, let's go now." He smiled. I grabbed my coat off the back of the chair and buttoned it up my front. I fixed my hat on my head and took Jasper's pale hands in my own. Just as we were about ready to leave, the door opened and a man came through the door. I could smell him, he smelled so good that I must have swallowed a gallon of venom to keep myself from attacking him. My eyes shot immediately to Jasper; he looked like he might pass out. He gripped my hand tighter and took off at a blurry vampire speed through the door; we ran for a good 5 minutes through the forest until Jasper felt he was okay to stop. Only then did he release my hand and drop to the ground.

I slowly knelt down; unsure of whether or not I should comfort him or give him a bit of time to himself. I hesitantly reached my hand out and rested it on his knee; he tensed at my touch which made my kind of upset. "Jasper...you know that wasn't your fault. I could smell him, he was really-"Jasper cut me off violently in the middle of my comforting lecture. "STOP IT! I didn't see YOU attack him, THIS is my entire fault that we have to leave." I was extremely beyond confused. "Jasper I don't understand, why do-". I only got partway through my sentence again before he cut me off. "Alice the Volturi are going to come if we don't go." He spit through his teeth. I shrunk back a bit at his tone but the confused look didn't disappear. What in the world was a Volturi? Why was Jasper so afraid of them? "J-Jasper I don't understand...what's a _Volturi_?" He looked up at me like I was stupid; and frankly I felt just that now. He buried his face in his hands and groaned. My eyebrows furrowed and I somehow felt that he was either upset or frustrated with me. I couldn't help it though that no one told me about a Volturi; at least I don't THINK they ever did. "Alice, this requires for you to know more about me and me about you but that's for later. Just know this; the Volturi police our world, very powerful people indeed. They use our gifts to their advantage and if they found you, they would take you from me and keep you and your gift for themselves." He grabbed my small hands in his and brushed his lips against my cheek. "I can't lose you Alice, just...be careful." He breathed against my skin. I nodded and cuddled into his safe lap; his arms wound around me and helped me to my feet. And we left...never to see Philadelphia for a VERY long time. I couldn't see it in our future at all in fact so maybe we wouldn't EVER come back. But one thing's for sure...I'll never forget this place and what it brought me to.

**A/N**_ well that was a bit longer than intended but oh well. I hope it was enjoyable; tell me what you think._


End file.
